Gazzy Gets a Girlfriend
by Spitfire123
Summary: When Gazzy finds out that he is connected to another mutant, he decides to go find her. But what remains of Itex and what about other mutants that don't know their mutants. Gazzyxoc; chapter 1 redone
1. The Dream and the Boy

Alex's Point Of View

_Darkness surrounded me. I was asleep. I had to be. "Darkness was not always evil, right?" I thought to myself as I looked around at the black walls. The room had no doors and windows._

_"Where the hell am I," I whispered to myself. _

_"Hey! You!" a teenage boy's voice boomed around the walls echoing like a rock concert times 10. I flinched holding my ears and, on instinct, crouching down to try to shield out the sound. I could hear the echoing of footsteps on the walls. Suddenly, I felt a hand, rough with calluses and scars, on my left shoulder. "Go away" I muttered while flinching. I was annoyed at the fact that he almost popped my eardrums! WHAT! Don't look at me like I am crazy, what would YOU do.__** HUH!**_

_"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," came the just as inaudible reply. I stood up, back turned away from the speaker. _

_"I don't need your help" I replied starting to walk away. Whoever this person was I didn't need them, I could handle this myself. _

_"Hey, don't go. Come back," He exclaimed as he flipped me around by the shoulders and held me there. That was the first time I saw the speaker. He had pale blond hair that fell in just in front of his face and deep ocean blue eyes. But his face was serious. "You have to listen to m-"_

_"No I don't" I screamed. This guy was seriously starting to get on my nerves. He released his hands from my shoulders to cover his ears exactly how I did. I ran away from the boy while muttering "Ha ha idiot- aaaahhhhhhhh" I had the sensation of falling. I looked up to see where I had fallen but there was only a small diamond. My brown hair flew in front of my face as I reached up to find something to grab on to. But my hand found nothing. Now I really hoped this was dream. Suddenly the boy jumped through the hole and unfurled a pair of pale yellow wings (A.N. can you guess who it is now) while trying to grab my hand. The bad thing was his hand went straight through mine. I could see the boy's horrified expression. I was scared. Really scared. I was plummeting to my doom and no one could help me while I continued to scream._

I shot out of bed and managed to hit my head on the ceiling of the attic room.

"Ow" I muttered as I stumbled out my bed and looked out of my circular window and down the street. It was not even the crack of dawn yet. The streetlights were on and I could see a pale bird flying high and then swooping down low into a tree.

_"Maybe Mother sent a guardian angel to protect me. Then again it could just a dream," _I continued to stare out the window, imagining what my life would be like if my mother were still here.

_"I can't think much, can I," _I thought while I was massaging my temples. I had a bad headache. I could practically feel the hot water run down my back as I thought of the shower. The shower was my relief. My sanctuary. I quietly crept to the attic door. As I opened it, it squeaked.

_"Oh crap," _I thought, standing still for a couple seconds before continuing down the stairs. I looked at my watch which was the only source of light. It read 5:03.

I mean who was awake at five o'clock in the morning. Apparently my abusive step father. I silently crept to the bathroom and was about to place my hand on the doorknob. So close… only a few inches away...

_SLAM! _The door slammed open to reveal a man. He had black hair and blue eyes and didn't shave that much. This man, however, gambled, drank, smoked, and pretty much was evil right off the bat. He had a uh... problem with alcohol and has gotten multiple women pregnant, not to mention the fact that he cheated on my mom and killed her for our wealth. How did I know this? Simple. I saw it. I saw my mother murdered by a madman that I call my stepfather. I was seven when he killed her. I was young, innocent, and I did not know what to do. I mean if you saw your step father murder your mother with a butcher knife you would be scared too right? The only thing was he didn't think of was how to get rid of me. Although there was one way to keep the money, and that was to be my legal guardian. There were three people in this world who knew that my stepfather's was abuse. My deceased mother, my best friend, Lola, and me of course. I told Lola if I ever disappeared tell the police. I mean you have to think long term on this one. After getting out of jail what would he do. Go after my family and friends. Anyways, out of the boring history of 14 year old Alexandra Turner and back to the story.

His face was covered in a smug look, which always proved unlucky for me. With a toothbrush in his mouth, my step father slapped me. Hard. My head snapped sideways and I fell to the ground, scrambling for the corner. Satisfaction was written all over his face.

"I…told…you…not…to…eavesdrop…on…me" he yelled, kicking me with every word. And with every word I yelped in pain. He grabbed at my shirt and proceeded to hoist me up off the ground.

As soon he got me off the ground, he punched me in the abdomen. Pain seared through my body. Blood spurted out of my mouth and I fell to the ground, clutching at my abdomen.

"_Please God, please make it stop," _I thought.

God must have LOVED me that day because my stepfather soon stopped and left me, alone and bleeding, lying on the floor. Soon I had build up enough strength to stand and walked to the bathroom door.

Immediately as I got into the bathroom I locked the door (not wanting to be beat again) and slid to the ground.

_"Why does it have to be me,"_ I thought_ "Why,"_

After I finally persuaded myself to get up, I took a look at my injuries. The ones on my back where he kicked me were fine, just bruises, but the punch in the stomach was sore and the one slap on my face was starting to turn green. Thank GOD the world invented makeup. As I was applying the makeup, I felt an aura of someone. A calming aura. Yep I can sense auras of animals and people. That's why the outdoors are so calming. I dismissed the aura for the tree's outside and continued to apply the makeup.

After I was done applying the foundation, looked in the mirror and do you know who I saw? The boy from the dream was staring at me. I did a double-take and he was gone. Again I dismissed it for still slightly being half asleep (A.N. Although I don't now how anyone could be half asleep after a beating like that.) and cautiously checked the hallway like a muskrat checking for predators. I crept down the stairs listening to the retched laughter of my stepfather and his poker friends. Horrible laughter.

"Where do you think you are going, Alex," the acidic voice was enough to stop me in my tracks, not to mention the arm around my neck.

"S-s-sch-oo-l," I stuttered.

"Fine," He let go of me and opened the door, disappointment evident in his menacing voice. I should not have been so trustworthy because as soon as I was outside he pushed me down and quickly closed and locked the door. Rather unfortunate, I thought, that I landed on my bruised cheek. I winced in pain as the cold, rough edge of the brick scraped my cheek. I stood up, trying to ignore the pain, and started walk to my best friend, Lola's, house, where I stay when I need to tell her something or need somewhere to stay. In this case, both.

As I walked along the abandoned streets Aurora, Illinois, questions zoomed in and out my mind_. _

_"Who was this boy? Was he real? Why did he look so familiar? Maybe Lola can help me. I mean she has ESP." _


	2. Back with The Flock

So i really sorry that i havent updated for forever but...yeah last time i didnt do the disclaimer thing so

I dont own maximum ride, only alex and the plot of this story.

there happy... good

now

Mica is about 19

* * *

Gazzy's Point Of View

_"Man, Jeb was right," _my thoughts were flying from the fact that she like a younger form of Max to wondering what kind of mutant she was to... oh my god she was HOT! But she seriously looked like a younger version of Max. Brown hair, brown eyes, same face, tan.

"Unca Gazzy, where's mommy," the four year old interrupted my train of thought. Yeah we had two new additions to the flock. The first is Caleb Parker Ride. Yep I said RIDE, as in Max's son. Max and Fang kind of uh... started early. Caleb had Fang's almost black eyes and Max's brown hair with the occasional highlight of black. His wingspan was about four feet long, brown and black feathers and white tips.

The other addition, well remember when we were in The Institute and there was that girl... and yeah with wings and stuff. Well when Max and Fang went on one of their nightly outings and found her. She had been attacked and left to die. Max and Fang fixed her up though. She and Iggy were in this relationship. She named herself Mica. She and Iggy had chemistry together. No really, when we went to one of our other safe houses Mrs. Martinez made us go to school and Iggy and Mica had chemistry together. Her hair was an auburn-ish color, with green eyes the color of pine trees.

"Max is in her room, Caleb," I told him, "Now go play, and don't go in there," I had already gone in there and it was not a pretty sight. She, going the Max like usual (I'm not as good as Iggy at puns), had already cursed me out. I didn't want Caleb to be cursed out or know what his parents were doing at this age. He was still so innocent.

"Okay, Unca Gazzy," the four year old ran off without a care in the world. I wish I could be like that.

"Hey Ig, what are you making for breakfast," I asked the 21 year old over the counter of our newest safe house in Illinois. Can't tell you where or else either The School will come or screaming fan girls. I prefer the erasers/ flyboys/ M-geeks/ whatever the hell they make next.

"Well Gazzy since you asked," Iggy said still not turning around. "Duh Duh Duuuuuuh... eggs, like always," I groaned. I was starting to get tired of eggs after having them every morning. Iggy turned around, and gave me Max's trademark look, THE MAX GLARE. Just then Max and Fang came downstairs. Max's brown hair was up in a mess and Fang had devious grin plastered on his face.

"I'm assuming the lovebirds will finally join us for breakfast," Iggy said in his fake polite accent.

"Shut your mouth, Ig. It'll get you in some serious trouble someday," Max said in a voice with obvious fatigue.

"Says Max, the queen of the big mouths," Iggy countered. Max then countered his counter with an unmentionable obscene gesture while sipping her coffee.

"Hey, no one said we could stick up THE finger," Iggy protested.

"Too late," Max said. Oh and by the way if you haven't inferred this yet, well, Iggy can see. Heh heh... FLASHBACK TIME!

_~Flashback~ _

_"OMG, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max. Guess what, guess what, guess what," Iggy screamed, sounding like Nudge when she found a new color of nail polish. It woke almost the entire house, except Max. She was still sleeping on the couch downstairs. We just moved the furniture yesterday just to get on Iggy's nerves. Which means that he should have run into the couch Max was sleeping on. But, instead he went around the couch and shook Max awake. _

_"Maxy! Max? Max. MAXIMUM RIDE GET THE FUCK UP," Iggy screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, oh god I had this horrible dream that Iggy was screaming my name and... WHOA, IGGY WHEN DID YOU GET THERE." Max was kind of slow in the mornings. Iggy had a furious look on his face, then thought better of it, and shook it off. "Guess what," his voice in a squeal. _

_"What have you so thoughtfully woken me up to tell me," Max inquired. _

_"I CAN SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Iggy screamed while twirling around like a ballerina. _

_"Iggy... what are you on?" I said from the stairs. Max was rubbing her temples then looked me. Iggy turned around, smiling at me, as he started to do the Caramelldansen dance. _

_"Happiness!," Iggy screamed once more. _

_"Um... Iggy," Mica commented from her and Iggy's doorway. She was dressed in Iggy overly large T-shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" _

_"Nothing, Mica," Iggy blushed. _

_"Hey, Iggy. How many fingers am I holding up," I held up three fingers. _

_"One, Two," Iggy muttered, obviously trying to count my fingers. "THREE," "What color hair do I have?" Mica asked. _

_"Red, with a hint of brown," Iggy concluded. We heard footsteps done the stairs. Fang's rough hand pushed me aside. _

_"Hey what was that for," I exclaimed before I hit the wall. Fang, being his usual self, just ignored me. _

_"So Ig, I hear you can see," Fang. _

_"Can you really see Iggy? That so cool," Angel. _

_"Whoa, Iggy that is fucking AWESOME. Now we can play soccer without you dying," Nudge. _

_"Akila and I give you our congratulations," Total. _

_Akila just howled. _

_"You bet I can," Iggy held up a thumbs up. _

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Gazzy," Angel tapped my shoulder. "When are we going to play Monopoly," "Can't we play war, you always cheat," Yes, some of you are probably wondering how you cheat in Monopoly. Well, Angel sometimes, and generously might I add, donates herself money. Or forces us to buy properties using her mind power.

"Fine," She sighed. "Can't we play poker, instead," There was a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Sure," No, no, that's what I want. I want to play war. I opened my mouth to speak but an invisible force closed it.

"No, Angel. We have to speak to Gazzy." Thank you MAX!

"But... But, I want someone to play with," Angel did Bambi eyes. I really never got how they did that. I could never do that. I guess it's a girl thing.

"Go play with Caleb, or learn to entertain yourself," Fang said not even looking at Angel, but looking expectantly at me. His gaze still made me uncomfortable after all these years.

Angel finally left me, Max, Fang, and Iggy alone in the kitchen.

So, Gazzy, did she say who she was," Iggy asked.

"No. If I did know, I would have left by now,"

"Shoot. How old was she?"

"Maybe my age?"

"Oh?" Iggy had a wicked smile on his face.

We all directed our attention to a scream that bellowed through the house. We rushed through Iggy and Mica's room to their bathroom. Mica was standing there staring blankly at something, tears were streaming down her face. "Mica, what's wrong," Iggy asked, then he saw what she was holding. Instantly he approached her and wrapped her in a big hug. She dropped the item.

Then I saw what it was. It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive.

* * *

hello to all that read these little notes

...

I dont usually read these notes so to anyone reading this from now on i will read these notes.

oh.. and sry to all those who have me on their story alert. i didnt update 3 times. i clicked update. but the chapter name was wrong, so i deleted it and updated, but then i forgot to add this note, so i deleted it.

i hate being forgetful

.

..

...

:( it sucks to be me (not really)

* * *

pls read and review


	3. A Not So Ordinary Morning

Hey again! Sorry its been forever since I updated.

**Is it normal to have over 150 hits and only 6 reviews **

**Come on I run on reviews people **

**If u want me to update hand in reviews**

**Alex: Spitfire123 does not own maximum ride **

**only the plot, all oc's, and me **

**Me: which means I can do whatever I want with Alex *insert evil laughter/grin ***

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Alex POV

Lola's house was on a country road. There was a pine tree next to her window and, as weird as this sounds, she keeps her window open 24/7 for mornings like this. I best at climbing tree's in the group. What group you ask? Why our little group of high school geeks. We don't really have a name but were all freshman. Well there's a couple things you should know about me. Actually more than a couple ((AN: feel free to skip this part)).

One, I'm tall for my age, 5 feet and 11 inches, which means I'm usually mistaken for a junior or senior. Two, I weigh about maybe... 62 pounds at best. Three, I eat a ton. When I say a ton, I mean it. My friends always ask how I stay that skinny. I honestly have no idea. Anyways, four, our group of geeks is comprised of four people, me, Lola, Cassandra (Cas for short), and Kelsea. Cas is kind of... well... hyper and Kelsea makes sure she doesn't have too much sugar. Cas is Latino and hates when the school does like Mexican dances instead of Latino dances or something weird like that. Five, we've all known each other since I moved here. Six, I've got smaller feet, thin legs, and slightly pointed ears. Only slightly though. Seven, I ride probably the worst bus ever. Filled to the brim with preps. Lola and I ride the same bus. That's probably why were so close and that's when I tell her my secrets. Cas rides with her mom to school, on the way to her brothers preschool. Kelsea rides two buses to get to school.

...

I think that's i-... oh wait, Cas likes a fellow geek named James. He's got spiky dark brown hair and his eyes are like 'the ocean' says Cas. From what I've seen he likes her a lot too. It's scary how much they relate to each other. Manga, geeks, anime. Scary. I think they should start dating but Cas is afraid if she dates someone it'll break our group up. Lola has a MAJOR crush on the 'School's Biggest Jock'. Course I'm not the one that named him that. Anyways Lola is the one with the most friends outside the group. So she knows 'The School's Biggest Jock' as Brian. They were friends since they were in second grade when bullies started to pick on Lola, Brian defended her, and it went uphill from there.

Right now I'm on the bus. I've already confided in Lola about my ingeries and now were surounded by popular people. Mostly girl's.

"O.M.G like no way... HE DID... OKAY Talk to ya later bubi," The girl in front of us stopped her yapping, closed her phone, and proceeded to round up her friends. "Guys, guys! Guess what!," Lola snickered before whispering "You have a brain?" "KATIE ASKED BRIAN OUT! AND HE SAID YES!" All the girls squealed and the boys looked downright ashamed they weren't the ones she asked out. Lola's eyes dropped as the bus screeched to a stop.

"Alright were here. Now all of you TAKE A HIKE," It's obvious the bus driver didn't exactly like our bus. "Come on Lola, we have to go," She whimpered as I pulled her out of the seat and proceeded to push her out of the bus.

"Come on Lola let's go find Cas and Kelsea," I pulled Lola through the crowd to reach the willow tree Cas and Kelsea meet us at. Lola sat down and sniveled, absolutly broken.

"Awww, look girls poor little baby is crying," a menacing voice said from behind as giggles followed. In an instant, I could tell who it was.

"Fuck off Katie," I turned around my brown eyes meeting yellow ones. She gasped, playing the fake hurt card "It's not nice to say those words, BITCH,"

"I wouldn't be talking, BASTARD," She lunged at me grabbing me be the hair and threw me into the tree. Lola sobbed harder as my back slammed into the tree, the bruises on my back throbbing. I grimaced peeling myself off the tree.

"You bitch," I whisper.

"What was that," Without hesitation, I reared back as my fist collided with her 'perfect little face'. She clutched at her bleeding nose and glared at me. She took her hand and raised about to strike.

Then it happened.

Her nails grew 3 inches and dark grey hair grew from her hands.

"Oppsie daises, looks like my times up," She flashed us a smile that, if I had my way, would be toothless "Good luck," she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her extremely skinny jeans and left me, Lola, and her crew behind as she walked off school grounds.

* * *

The signal flashed on computer.

"Sir, I've got a message from outer experiment 31," The young man shouted. In a few seconds, a middle aged man rushed through the door. "Sir, it says-,"

"I know. I can read," snapped the middle aged man. He held his head as if he were thinking as he paced across the room. "Idiot," he muttered "Katherina,"

"Sir, I have another message from outer experi-,"

"Katherina," He snapped once again "I refuse to think of my daughter as an experiment,"

"Yes sir."

* * *

**REVIEW I TELL U REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Alex: okay who gave her sugar**

**Gazzy: wasn't me **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Sorry it was short**


	4. Notes, Dates, and Runaways

**Hey again ugh sorry for not updating AGAIN**

**but im one of those people who dont update forever**

**ill try to change **

**but no promises :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own maximum ride **

**though if did *insert daydream***

* * *

Chapter 4

Alex POV

It was a pretty normal day after the incident. Our classes went fine. Lunch went fine, and now it's the end of the day. As the teacher droned on about how to recreate an angle with a compass, my mind reminded me that it was only a matter of time until I was in the clutches of a madman once again. It pained me to think about it. My thoughts were interrupted when a small piece of paper was slipped into my desk.

_It read, _

_Alex, I need your help _

_Please meet me outside the auditorium after school with Lola and Kelsea _

_Thanks _

_Signed, _

_James _

I looked left to see James scribbling notes on a sheet of paper. What did he need me for?

* * *

**[Outside The Auditorium] **

"Okay," James started shakily, "I was wondering," he gulped, and wiped sweat off his brow. "D-Does Cas like me?" He stared at the three of us wearily before hanging his head. Kelsea was the first to speak up, "Why," she stated in that cynical voice of hers. "Do you like her?" She asked even though it was completely obvious he did.

"Y-Yeah a-a lot," I looked at Lola and she looked me. Both of us wore wicked grins. We both looked toward Kelsea, who was smirking at James.

"Well then you're in luck," Lola piped up. "'cause she has it bad for you boy!" James just stared at us, and then began to smile. But, unlike ours, his smile was filled with pure joy and bliss.

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna go ask her right now," he raced off to find Cas.

* * *

When I walked into the house the first thing that hit me was the smoke, the second was the scent of alcohol, and the third being giggling coming from upstairs. _"Great, he brought home another bitchy whore," _I thought. The giggling got louder as I walked into the kitchen. There was the usually life threatening note about dinner.

It read,

_pork chops for dinner or else I will pound you to the ground _

The scary thing was I knew he would do it. I sighed. From this, it looked like a long night. I began to roll up my sleeves but stopped when I heard a small knocking on the window. I turned to see Lola sitting on the windowsill.

"Lola, your not supposed to be here," I hissed, after I opened the window.

"Well excuse me for coming here to return this," I took the small heart-shaped pendant from her hand and held it close to my chest.

"Where the hell did you find this?" The pendant had been my mothers she had bestowed upon me before she was murdered. It had a small picture of her and the father I never knew on one side and on the other was a picture of two people that looked exactly alike on the other. I lost it about a month ago.

"Oh, well, I found it in my little sister, Damita's, desk drawer. It looked like she stuffed it in there on cleaning day," Damita was her little sister who had a special ability to lose things. Lola scrunched her eyebrows together and placed her hand on her chin as if she were thinking. "Oh and the twins told me to tell you that a place on the JV volleyball team opened up in case you wanted to join." Lola's older twin sisters, Ramona and Drina, were insistent that Lola and I play sports and get boyfriends. They mean well but can get a little annoying sometimes.

"Lola both of us know there is no way in hell I can play a sport with you know who," I motioned upward with my hand. She shrugged

"I know. Plus, you don't know shit about volleyball. So I decided to do your dirty work for you. I already told them no."

"Thanks,"

"No problem for my best friend. Hint, Hint. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge." She nudged me with her elbow. "Oh by the way, Ramona and Drina seem to have some obsession with this guy named Iggy. Apparently he's got wings."

"Wings?" This was turning out to be one weird day. From the dream to Katie to this.

"Yeah, wings. Like birdy wings." She made a flying motion with her hands.

"Does he, you know, have any brothers?"

"How should I know? I'm not the one obsessed with him," Lola shook her head. "Oh... Okay, you should go before he comes downstairs,"

"Okay, see you tomorrow," I immediately got to work, trying to make up for the time I lost while talking to Lola. I could hear footsteps echoing off the walls. "Awwww so this is your daughter. She is just sooo adorable," I heard a woman coo from behind my back. I glanced over my shoulder to see a blond (that was definitely dyed) curly haired woman with a way too low-cut black shirt, white skinny jeans, and HOT pink heels that clicked with every step as she walked towards me. She seized my face in between her hands and squeezed, before pinching the flesh between blood red nails. "Well, technically she's not my daughter, but I have custody over her." my stepfather stated smartly. "Her name is Alex. Alex meet Briana,"

"Hello sweety," Briana smiled innocently.

"Uh, hi?" This lady is starting to freak me out.

"Come on, Briana let's go. Oh, and Alex," I looked at him as if he were insane, which he was, by the way. "Briana and I are going out to dinner. So don't trash the house." He gave me a look that said 'Don't or you'll regret it'. He turned, Briana in his arms, and walked out the door. I looked sadly down at the ruined meat that I had wasted because my stepfather was eating out.

"Only one thing to do with this," I muttered to no one in particular. I picked up the half marinated pork chop and opened the trash.

* * *

The fushcia backpack hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Daddy, I'm home," the girl shouted as she walked into the house, wavy blond hair swayed with the wind outside. "Eric?" the girl shouted her older brother's name into the silent house. The head of her older brother popped out from inside the study.

"Hey. You know, Dad was pretty pissed." Putting emphasis on the 'pissed'.

"So it would seem," The girl replied, scrunching her eyebrows as if she were thinking.

"Come on in since I have to change your hands back," She followed the retreating man back into the study. Eric opened the desk drawer to reveal multiple syringes. He plucked one from the assortment and proceeded to inject his little sister with it. By now, she was used to it since she pretty much needed to be injected every once a month.

"So there you goooo," He trailed off as they heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Shit, Dad's home. Oh shit, Eric what do I do?" The girl panicked. Her father was mad for sure, since he never slammed the door. The heavy footsteps came closer and closer, louder and louder, until pummeling on the door was heard.

"Katherina," Her father snapped. "Come out this instant." The girl swallowed her fear of her father and carefully opened the door. "YOU IDIOT." He shouted. "What did she see?" He grabbed the front of her shirt hoisted her frail body up until her face was only mere inches from his. "WHAT DID SHE SEE?" He demanded again, shaking her fragile body until dropping her to the ground. She landed in a crouch, cat-senses tingling wildly, as she raced out of the study, and out the front door.

_"I know where to go," _she told herself. _"To those bird-kids. They'll treat me better than him. Much better, much much better,"__

* * *

_

**Somehow i finished that in 3 days**

**dont ask i dont know**

**though having your computer back does help**


End file.
